


Death's

by Luna_Chime



Series: Two Sides [1]
Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Chime/pseuds/Luna_Chime
Summary: Death talked and I listened





	Death's

There was I love I knew.  
A love never spoken,  
But a love that was felt;  
A love that was seen.  
Then that love went away.

At least in part.  
It has been returning.  
Slowly,  
Achingly slowly,  
But I see it in your eyes.  
In your aborted touches;  
Aborted words.

The memories are painful,  
But I wouldn’t trade them.  
Not for the stars above  
Or the creatures in the sea.  
For you are my star  
And I your moon 


End file.
